Six Years
by xLAxPRINCESAx
Summary: Five years, and it all meant nothing. Five years, and it meant everything. TWO-SHOT Wally/Artemis
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Short, but wordy. Almost nothing like my usual work, but I liked it enough to put it up.**

* * *

Five years. Five terrifying, wonderful years. Today marked the fifth year of them being together.  
But did any of it mean anything? Of course not. All of it meant absolutely nothing.  
The necklace he gave her the first year, shaped like the lightning bolt symbol on his chest. Nothing.  
The bracelet he gave her the second year with charms of arrows and lightning bolts. Nothing.  
The anklet on the third year that he paid extra to have her name engraved on. Nothing.  
The small, white teddy bear he gave her on the fourth year. Nothing.  
And this year, when he got down on one knee and proposed to her. It still meant nothing when she said yes.  
She just couldn't stop it. It meant everything to him. She was his whole world, and she couldn't bring herself to break it.

XxX

The next year, when she wore that beautiful, poofy wedding dress picked out by her mother and Megan, and walked down the aisle of that big church she didn't know if she'd be able to go through with it.  
The sound of beautiful piano playing filled the air as her 'uncle' Ollie walked her down. She climbed to steps to meet him, and looked up at the look of awe he was giving her. The priest spoke and vows were said and when the time to say 'I do' came, she found herself crying when she said the two words. The words 'you may now kiss the bride' were voiced and her veil was lifted. Before the kiss was instigated, he put his hands on either side of her face and wiped the tears away with his thumbs, and smiled. She smiled back and he pulled her in.

XxX

Five years, and none of it mattered.  
Six and it was her world.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I've decided to make this into a two-shot**** because of great people who read the first part. And the fact that it didn't feel like it was complete tempted me to make a second part. This is kinda mushy, but it seemed to fit better than anything else I might've written** .

* * *

Five years. Five completely amazing years. Today marked the fifth year of them being together. What did it mean? Absolutely everything.

XxX

The necklace he gave her the first year, shaped like the lightning bolt symbol on his chest, was to let her know that he loved her enough to want her to have something that would remind her of him.  
The bracelet he gave her the second year with charms of arrows and lightning bolts, was to let her know that they went good together.  
The anklet the third year that he paid extra to have her name engraved on, was to let her know that her name was etched on his heart and soul.  
The small, white teddy bear that he gave her the fourth was to let her know that his love for her was pure, much like the color white.  
And this year, when he got down on one knee and proposed to her, he let her know that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.  
When she said yes, it meant everything to him and nothing could break it.

XxX

The next year when he stood at the altar, talking to his best man and best friend while he waited in the big church, he was really glad to be going through with it.  
The sound of beautiful piano playing filled the air as he straightened up and she walked through, on her uncle's arm. He gave the veiled woman a look of awe as she walked down the aisle. The priest spoke and vows were said, and when the time to say 'I do' came, he found himself crying when he said the two words. The words 'You may now kiss the bride' were spoken and the lifted her veil. Before he kissed her, he put his hands on either side of her face, wiped liquid diamonds away, and smiled. She smiled back, and he tilted her chin up to touch their lips together.

XxX

Five years meant everything.  
Six was their whole world.

* * *

**A/N- Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. I really appreciate it. And constructive criticism is a writer's best friend!(:**


End file.
